


A Night Together

by TereziMakara



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fandom Growth Exchange, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Hair Brushing, Multi, Polyamory, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Blake thinks that maybe things'll work out with the three of them after all.





	A Night Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silveradept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silveradept/gifts).



_There's no need to complicate_  
_Our time is short_  
_This is our fate, I'm yours_

**Author's Note:**

> These three are so lovely together, and I had so much fun with this, I hope you like it!
> 
> Lyrics from _I'm Yours_ by Jason Mraz.
> 
> Also on: [tumblr](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/179488651451/some-fluffy-iliablakesun-made-for-the-fandom)


End file.
